soft_korefandomcom-20200213-history
Hideri The Soccer Mom
Hideri The Soccer Mom Hideri, a pseudonym for Lucifer, is the mother of all life on Earth, including Tyr, the Nordic god of war. Personality Hideri has a personality that is all over the place. She can be a bit immature and goof up when she's supposed to be serious, and has a tendency to completely switch up between voice chat and text channels. She laughs at things that aren't funny, goes between being completely docile to a hyperactive midget, and sometimes needs to be reminded when to stop. She can be very caring at times, and tries to give out good advice, even if it ends up being terrible. She likes to make everyone feel appreciated and tries her hardest to be welcoming. She has a zero tolerance for lying about and stealing art and will expose you to the best of her ability and knowledge. Likes: * Memes * Chill Music * Lesbianism * PTA Meetings * Peanut Butter Dislikes: * Art Thieves * Anxiety * Feminazis * Being Called "Smol" * Nice Guys Character Arc Debut Hideri joined the server on February 1st, 2018 after watching Soft Kore cover "r/niceguys" and scrolled down to find the Discord. She had no idea how to use Discord and never had one before, but she felt like at that moment, it was the perfect time to make one. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was pure luck, but she did and was immediately welcomed into the community. When she joined, there was a fight between KoKo and Unknown, two of the senior admins, and was immediately hooked and hadn't left since. Tea Exposed Arc Hideri was the main contributor to this arc, starting and being the main detective for a certain person who had joined the Discord. She launched this investigation after the suspect, Tea, posted a picture of a well-made dinosaur and claimed to have drawn it with one of her friends. Hideri was immediately suspicious because of their only being one watermark instead of two, and the fact that she also claimed to go out with a millionaire who owned a chocolate company, was training racehorses, looked similar to a supermodel, and had a big house with two cars. While all of this seemed to be made-up, she couldn't say anything without any proper evidence that she was lying. Armed with her knowledge of Catfish and a fancy Reverse Image Search tool, she was able to expose Tea as a fake. Doing this earned her the title of a Mod. Livestream Arcs Hideri tries not to be too heavy on timing out people from the livestreams, but she does ban people if they receive multiple warnings and still proceed to do it. She doesn't like people sharing their personal information on livestreams, too much spam, or doing something Soft Kore has already expressed their discomfort with. Sometimes she will put users in timeout for shits and giggles, but this is very rare and she apologizes immediately afterwards. She can be a bit of a cuck sometimes, but she does try to be fair.